Glee Plus 1
by YaGirlM
Summary: When a mysterious new girl moves from Arizona with a secret and a killer voice she turns the Glee Club's world upside down. Along with Noah Puckerman's. Chapter 1 up! Sorry my summaries are terrible but my opening explains the whole story! :)


Chapter 1 Gotta Secret This story is going to be interesting... I'm waiting to see what y'all think. It is going to have an OC who is here for interesting reasons who gets together with Puck. They fall in love, cute, cute. It will also have Finchel, Brittana, Chang Squared, Klaine, maybe Samcedes? Idk. There will come some intense, dark stuff in later chapters because that's the type of writer I am and definitely swearing, so if your not down with that I'm really sorry. I'll also be changing a lot of the events that happen in the show because I am incorporating my OC and my writing style, but always honoring the fabulous songs- along with new ones :) oh and our lil OC loves country... Who knew?! Alsoooooo it will begin in the middle of Season 2 of the show. I am so excited for this and I really hope you enjoy! So without farther ado, Glee + 1! - HOLLYS POV Here I am, one of the most accomplished teenagers in this country, stuck in Ohio... I left on such bad terms, too. Arizona is where I belong, the forests and mountains up North, but the dry Tucson desert down South. I miss it more than anything and I've only been gone two weeks! I miss my family: my little sisters and my parents, and my crazy mutt dog. They were always there and now it's only Grams and Lizzie in this huge house. I feel so alone. How the authorities thought of Lima, Ohio is beyond me. It's small but on the map. It has all your fabulous name brand places and isn't far from other cities at all. Our house is just down the street from the Starbucks in a gated community. If you go down Monroe and take a left, two houses from the right is ours. It's beautiful and all, but not home. I'm in my bathroom at 6:39 AM working so hard to make any obvious skin on my beyond tan body look pale. It's going horrific and I want for rip every strand of my newly dyed black hair out. In fact I think I might have... After I'm finished I realize I look like the Virgin Mary, which makes me feel all unholy and stuff so I wipe some of it off. But just a little bit. I observe my attire for the day and approve of the fishnet leggings, skater skirt, black converse, and maroon, long sleeve, V-neck that reads 'Try Me' in ivory letter. I continue with look by then painting a barrage of freckles on my cheeks and over my nose. Some thick eyeliner, an eyebrow pencil, a bit of mascara, and I finally stick in the brown contacts. As I look in the mirror, there is not even a hint of Holly McAllister. It's perfect but I feel the emotion. I suck it up and try not to break down in front of my bathroom mirror, looking at a reflection of someone lost and alone. Not me, not Holly. - THIRD PERSON POV Holly walks into William McKinley High School. It's fine, but it's nothing like her school back home with over 3000 students. She sighs and makes her way to the office to get her schedule and other necessary things. As she walks past the bulletin board highlighting all the school clubs and sports, she looks for the swim team. She snickers at the records and then smiles sadly. She skims all of the papers and pamphlets until she sees Glee Club. It's perfect. She loved to sing, she absolutely adored it. Why not? She genuinely smiled for the first time since shed'd gotten onto the plane to Ohio and wrote the rehearsal time down on her hand. Her classes were a breeze, she was honor roll and had been in Advanced programs since she was eight, no problem. It was finally when she had to meet in the choir room she had passed all day that her palms began to sweat and and some pale color rubbed against her phone screen. She quickly wiped it away and looked curiously through the window. They all looked so happy, and one perky girl was talking fast and excitedly to the teacher. Some others were smiling and laughing, while others danced and practiced. She breathed deeply and opened the door. Everyone looked up quickly. She just stared for a moment. They did too. One finally spoke up, "Aren't you in AP Chem with me?" She looked wide-eyed at the Asian girl and nodded slightly. "You're new?" a cheerleader asked. She nodded slightly again. "Well, I am , and this glee club! What can we help you with?" The teacher quizzed happily. "I'm Hol-Hillary McWilliams and I'd like to try out" She said confidently (except for stuttering out her cover name), realizing She had no reason to be so nervous. It was just one club. She wouldn't be here in this town forever anyways! Everyone showed enormous surprise and agreed. "By all means! The floor is yours!" He smiled and motioned towards the tile space. Holly nodded in thanks and laid down her bag by the door. She walked farther in and leaned down to Brad, the piano player, whispering something in his ear. "I'm a country girl, so one of my icons is the infamous king of country next to George, Garth Brooks. I'll be going with my personal favorite 'That Summer'" she said with a smirk. The music started playing and she instantly fell into the magic of the song. She loved the beat, the lyrics, the power. So she sang. I went to work for her that summer A teenage kid so far from home She was a lonely widow woman Hell-bent to make it on her own We were a thousand miles from nowhere Wheat fields as far as I could see Both needing something from each other Not knowing yet what that might be 'Til she came to me one evening Hot cup of coffee and a smile In a dress that I was certain She hadn't worn in quite a while There was a difference in her laughter There was a softness in her eyes And on the air there was a hunger Even a boy could recognize She had a need to feel the thunder To chase the lightning from the sky To watch a storm with all its wonder Raging in her lover's eyes She had to ride the heat of passion Like a comet burning bright Rushing headlong in the wind Now where only dreams have been Burning both ends of the night (Holly saw them cheer and smile as she belted out the chorus. She ran down to the boy in the wheelchair and spun around it) That summer wind was all around me Nothing between us but the night When I told her that I'd never She softly whispered that's alright And then I watched her hands of leather Turn to velvet in a touch There's never been another summer (She felt the power in her vocal cords as she rasped out the lines like Garth, smiling playfully at all of them) When I have ever learned so much We had a need to feel the thunder To chase the lightning from the sky To watch a storm with all its wonder Raging in each others eyes We had to ride the heat of passion Like a comet burning bright Rushing headlong in the wind Now where only dreams have been Burning both ends of the night (She quieted her powerhouse vocals and softly sang the next verse, talking a story to all of them) I often think about that summer The sweat, the moonlight and the lace And I have rarely held another When I haven't seen her face And every time I pass a wheat field And watch it dancing with the wind Although I know it isn't real I just can't help but feel Her hungry arms again She had a need to feel the thunder To chase the lightning from the sky To watch a storm with all its wonder Raging in her lover's eyes She had to ride the heat of passion Like a comet burning bright Rushing headlong in the wind Now where only dreams have been Burning both ends of the night (She paused and sang the last part softly with a wide smile) Rushing in long in the wind They all stared for a second, in disbelief. She was good, no, she was amazing. Santana shook her head but smiled, and Rachel looked down with a slight grin. Then they all started clapping, slowly but surly. They soon were all standing and cheering. Mr. Schuester came up and put a hand on her shoulder "Welcome to Glee Club". She grinned and crossed her arms, sitting down in a seat next to Tina. - RACHELS POV That new girl was magical. She had this totally crazy voice that was all diva and country at the same time, with this subtle raspiness that made it sound like she could sing anything. I couldn't get rid of her... Even though everything in me was saying too. We had regionals, and i couldn't risk it if we wanted to make it it Nationals. I couldn't get to Broadway if I didn't win a Show Choir Nationals, and she was going to be wonderful as a background alto. Or soprano, she honestly could do either. Damn. I pulled out my phone and group messaged Mercedes and Kurt. Rachel: Meet at Lima Bean ASAP after school Kurt: Any particular reason, Barbara? Rachel: You'll see Mercedes: Uh uh, you ain't getting rid of this one Rachel: I don't plan to... Kurt: What's going in? I'm so confused... Kurt: Can Blaine come along? Rachel: Of course, just... Meet us there - THIRD PERSON POV At her favorite little coffee house Rachel ordered her usual and sat down with Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes. Mercedes eyed her and took a sip of her latte. "Okay, what is going on, ladies?! Spit it out!" Kurt said eagerly, awaiting the newest McKinley gossip he couldn't get hands on. "It's the new girl" Rachel said grudgingly with pursed lips. "She is this golden throated dive/county girl. She can sing alto and soprano. Sure I hate that she's amazing, but we NEED her for Regionals. She can probably harmonize like an angel and she could totally do some kick ass solos," she turned to Rachel " Face it Berry, we need her." Rachel turned slightly red and argued softly. "Look Mercedes, I'm not going to get rid of her. We do need her. I just..." She trailed off realizing what she was about to say. "Aren't willing to have the competition, but think about it, she's the new competition for you" Kurt chuckled. "That is true, everyone is starting to build this new confidence and all want to be stars... But she's the new Kurt. The one that has the true will to be a star. She's fantastic" Rachel agreed quietly. "Blaine and I have to run to rehearsal but we'll see you soon! And Rach- give her a chance" Kurt smiled and hugged each of the girls goodbye. Rachel and Mercedes chatted for about 20 more minutes, but soon left. Tomorrow was going to be a new day for the New Directiona, and Hol- Hillary. - SONGS: That Summer By: Garth Brooks (my bae) CHAPTER 2 SPOILERS of Glee + 1: Holly has troubles hiding who she really is from New Directions, Santana finds out her secret and befriends her, Rachel is enraged when Holly gets all the attention in Glee Club, and Puck takes attention to the newest New Direction. Also, Finn and Rachel have an awkward moment where they almost kiss... Ouch. 


End file.
